


Glitter in the Air

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Fruit, Intimacy, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A lazy morning and soft intimacy.





	Glitter in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> [Glitter in the Air by P!nk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TRL-bz68vk)

Mycroft woke to the smell of coffee. He stretched in bed, still a bit sore, and rolled over to breathe in Greg’s pillow. He smiled softly, cock twitching as he remembered the night before. Greg’s wicked tongue, his hands, the way he’d filled him until they’d both cried out, hearts gradually slowing as they’d fallen asleep in one another’s arms. 

Greg had been living here for two months now and every day still felt like a miracle. They’d both lost too much in their lives to take the other for granted. Mycroft felt an ache in his heart for Greg that he’d never imagined finding for himself. 

The sound of Greg’s footsteps made him turn. Greg’s warm smile did nothing to bank the flame of desire in Mycroft. He carried a tray with two steaming mugs and a plate of fruit. 

Greg set the tray aside and got into bed, putting an arm around Mycroft and drawing him close. Mycroft sighed into the kiss, long fingers toying with the hair at Greg’s nape. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” murmured Greg, kissing his nose and pulling back to smile at him again. 

“Any morning with you in my bed is a good morning,” answered Mycroft. 

“Our bed,” corrected Greg. “Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Mycroft obeyed without question, anticipating as he felt Greg reach for the tray. In a moment the sweet taste of a strawberry exploded across his tongue. Mycroft accepted it and chewed slowly, savoring. Greg chased the strawberry with another soft kiss. 

Greg continued feeding him fruit with his fingers. Mycroft accepted every bite, feeling Greg watch him. In between, Greg sipped kisses from his lips. 

Finally, Mycroft opened his eyes and sucked on Greg’s fingers, tasting the juices on his skin, drinking in the adoration in his eyes. 

Mycroft pulled his head back and cupped Greg’s cheek. “I love you.”

Greg’s eyes widened in surprise. After a heartbeat he leaned forward and kissed Mycroft with passion, murmuring “I love you too,” against his lips. 

Mycroft tugged Greg over him and ran fingers through his hair. Greg rolled his hips, making them groan together. Mycroft parted his mouth for Greg, his lover slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

Greg groaned softly and rolled them over. His hands moved to Mycroft’s hips, pulling him down. Mycroft rutted against him, marveling at how Greg awakened desires in him like no other. 

Breaking the kiss, Mycroft shifted to straddle Greg’s waist. He took Greg in hand only long enough to guide him in, head falling back as he bore down. 

“Beautiful,” said Greg again, hands moving across any of Mycroft’s skin he could reach. 

Mycroft settled and smiled down at Greg, hips shifting slowly.

Reaching out, Greg gave his cock a stroke. Mycroft leaned down to kiss him, moaning as they moved together. 

Greg rolled them back over and thrust slowly, nibbling Mycroft’s throat. Mycroft wanted to memorize the moment, the warmth of Greg’s body, the sunlight spilling across the bed... 

Perfect. It was perfect. 

Mycroft closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Greg. He hadn’t shaved this morning and Mycroft could feel Greg’s scruff on his skin, breathe in the faint scent of his shampoo. There were so many twists and turns in life, that for everything to have aligned to bring them both here seemed a wonder.

Cupping Greg’s cheek, Mycroft turned his head to kiss him. Greg moaned softly. Mycroft could feel his smile.

Greg stilled and rested his head on Mycroft’s chest. Mycroft sighed softly, feeling him simply settle. There would be plenty of time for pleasures. For now it was enough to simply be.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to lmirandas for reading along, and Beltainefaerie for the beta.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
